


To tylko kolejny dowód na to, że ludzkość zasługuje na zagładę

by Deemene



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Loki jest wściekły a Tony to Tony, One-Shot, frostiron ale nie w ten sposób, komedia, okno, shot, zagłada
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki znajduje coś, czego nie powinien znaleźć, Tony znowu musi naprawiać okno, a ludzkość ma przerąbane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To tylko kolejny dowód na to, że ludzkość zasługuje na zagładę

**Author's Note:**

> Bez wahania wytykać błędy.
> 
> Opublikowane również na Wattpad.

Tony Stark naprawdę nie spodziewał się tego, że w ten zwyczajny, sobotni wieczór, kiedy będzie siedział na kanapie i popijał whisky, szalony nordycki bóg rozbije mu okno. Sobą. Lądując w środku. I najwyraźniej specjalnie, bo ten dupek przecież potrafił się teleportować.

Miliarder od razu zerwał się na równe nogi i spojrzał na stojącego wśród szkła Lokiego, ubranego w te swoje śmieszne ciuszki i wyglądającego, jakby chciał kogoś zamordować. Wnioskując po wzroku, jaki padł na Tony'ego, chodziło konkretnie o niego.

Stark rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, myśląc nad jakimś planem ucieczki, obrony, czegokolwiek. Niestety musiał przyznać, że znajduje się w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Znowu. Bez żadnych możliwości i z rozbitym oknem. _Cholerni bogowie_ , pomyślał, przełykając ślinę.

\- Stark - powiedział Loki, a jego złowroga mina nie złagodniała. Można by powiedzieć, że przez ton głosu, którym wypowiedział nazwisko geniusza, stała się jeszcze straszniejsza. - Możesz mi coś wytłumaczyć?

Tony, jak to Tony, szybko się ogarnął i przeszedł do swojego normalnego, sarkastycznego stylu bycia, postanawiając podjąć przedłużającą jego bardzo cenne życie rozmowę.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział, dziękując w duchu, że jego głos zabrzmiał zwyczajnie. - A więc tak... istnieje takie coś, przez co się wchodzi. Nazywamy to drzwiami. Są one prostokątne i dość wielkie, by cię pomieścić. Nie wiem, co wy w tym Asgardzie za zwyczaje macie, ale chyba podeślę Odynowi na urodziny zapas szkła, bo...

\- Stark. - Loki przerwał mu stanowczo, będąc raczej zirytowanym. - Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło.

Tony posłał Asowi pytające spojrzenie i założył ręce na piersi, tuż nad reaktorem. Bóg wyjął coś z kieszeni, wyciągając rękę z owym czymś w stronę miliardera i... och. Najnowszy, jeszcze niedostępny na rynku StarkPad... Chwila. Co, u licha?

\- To - Loki potrząsnął przedmiotem - jest oburzające.

Stark chwycił StarkPad w dłonie, obrócił kilka razy, posprawdzał... i faktycznie, nie mylił się. To było jego najnowsze dzieło, które powinno leżeć w warsztacie, na dole. A było tutaj, przyniesione przez psychopatę.

\- Jarvis, dlaczego nie poinformowałeś mnie, że Loki zakradł się do warsztatu i ukradł Pada?

\- Ponieważ nic takiego nie zarejestrowałem, sir - odezwał się głos.

Bóg Kłamstw oczywiście musiał się rozejrzeć na ten dźwięk, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- A dlaczego nie dałeś mi znać, kiedy zbliżał się do wieży? Albo bezużytecznie ostrzegać, gdy był już w środku, jak to zazwyczaj robisz?

\- Bo nadal nic takiego nie zarejestrowałem, proszę pana.

\- Co? - Stark uniósł brew i spojrzał na Lokiego. - Hej, jakim sposobem udało ci się wykiwać moją sztuczną inteligencję? Nie fair.

Bóg wzruszył ramionami i wskazał na przedmiot, znajdujący się w dłoni Tony'ego.

\- Wytłumacz mi, zanim cię zabiję - dlaczego stworzyłeś coś tak okropnego? - zapytał, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

Miliarder w jednej chwili zapomniał o wiszącej nad nim groźbie śmierci i oburzył się. No bo hej, jak to okropnego? Chyba raczej genialnego! Wbudował masę fantastycznych ulepszeń, wzmocnił baterię, poprawił wytrzymałość... ten sprzęt był o niebo lepszy od poprzedniego!

\- Chwila, chwila, może i jesteś sobie tym pieprzonym nordyckim bogiem, ale to nie daje ci prawa obrażać moje dzieci od tak sobie. Co jest nie tak z tym Padem?

Loki machnął zirytowany ręką.

\- Ach... nie chodzi mi o tę twoją zabawkę, tylko to, co zawiera.

Podszedł do skonsternowanego Tony'ego, wyrwał mu urządzenie i po znalezieniu tego, czego chciał, oddał go prawowitemu właścicielowi.

Gdy Stark spojrzał na ekran, zobaczył literki. Dużo literek, składających się w dość długie opowiadanie. Chciał zacząć czytać, ale zauważył, że strona, z której pochodzi tekst, ma możliwość dodawania tagów, więc postanowił sprawdzić najpierw je. Zobaczył napis _FrostIron_ i już wiedział, co jest grane.

\- Jasna cholera, coś ty wyprawiał, że doszukałeś się fanfiction? - Tony spojrzał na boga, marszcząc brwi i stukając palcem w ekran. - Do tego gejowskie. Loki, czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Hej, zaraz... i ty myślisz, że to napisałem?

Brunet warknął, robiąc krok w stronę Starka. Bardzo niebezpieczny krok, jakby ktoś pytał go o zdanie.

\- To zniewaga dla mojej osoby, wielka hańba, żeby wypisywać takie rzeczy. Niewybaczalne. Oburzające. Te wszystkie kłamstwa...

\- Nie napisałem tego! - krzyknął Tony, cofając się. - Zazwyczaj nie zajmuję się pisaniem fanfiction, a zwłaszcza o nas. Jasne, opublikowałem kiedyś opowiadanie o Bartonie zakochanym w Furym i jego fetyszu opasek na oko, ale nic więcej, tym bardziej o tobie. Zresztą zostało ono już dawno usunięte, bo wyświetliłem je na wszystkich monitorach SHIELDu i agenci przez jakąś godzinę byli zmuszeni do czytania. Niektórzy nie narzekali, nawet zdobyłem kilku fanów, ale Nick się strasznie wkurzył, rozwalił swój ekran i usunął wszelkie ślady mojego dzieła z internetu. Próbowałem opublikować jeszcze raz, ale za każdym razem znikało po kilku sekundach, a szkoda, bo było całkiem fajne. Poza tym Clint zagroził mi, że jak nie przestanę, to wysadzi moją wieżę swoimi wybuchającymi strzałami i brzmiał całkiem poważnie...

\- Stark. - Loki wyglądał na co najmniej zniecierpliwionego, a ton jego głosu był wybitnie ostry. - Przestań bredzić i wytłumacz mi tę zniewagę. Skoro nie ty, to kto wypisuje takie bzdury?

\- Ludzie - odpowiedział Tony. - Wiesz, to takie fantazje napalonych nastolatek. Biorą sobie jakieś dwie znane osoby, które - według nich - idealnie by do siebie pasowały i tworzą historie, łączą ich razem. Takie niewinne sprawy, to wszystko i tak jest całkowicie nierealne. A pewnie wybrali sobie taki cel, bo jakiś czas temu było o tobie dość głośno. - Geniuszowi wydawało się, że tłumaczenie tego nie za dobrze mu szło, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować. - Jezu, dobrze, że nie dotarłeś do fanartów...

Bóg uniósł brew.

\- Fanartów? A cóż to?

Tony mentalnie walnął sobie w twarz.

\- Nieistotne, zapomnij - powiedział. - Ważne, że wszystko się wyjaśniło. Ja nie napisałem żadnego FrostIrona, ty nie chcesz mnie zabić. Zaraz wyniesiesz się z mojego domu, później zajmę się naprawą okna. Wszystko w porządku. Prawda?

Jednak Loki nie wyglądał, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Można by rzec, że wręcz przeciwnie. Na jego twarzy malowała się irytacja, a w oczach szaleńca widoczna była chęć mordu. Bóg zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wykrzywił usta. _Pieprzone fanfiction_ , pomyślał Stark.

\- To tylko kolejny dowód na to, że ludzkość zasługuje na zagładę - warknął Loki i zniknął, zanim miliarder zdążył podjąć jakiekolwiek środki, żeby wybić mu z głowy niszczenie świata. Jakby w ogóle mógł to zrobić.

-*-

Tony oczywiście opowiedział o wszystkim pozostałym Avengersom, tak na wypadek, żeby byli poinformowani, że Loki w każdej chwili może zacząć demolować Ziemię. Ale też dlatego, że lubił narzekać, a miał na co, bo przecież tamtego wieczora prawie by zginął.

I kiedy miasto zaczęło zamieniać się w ruinę, dzięki kolejnej armii kosmitów, tym razem innych - silniejszych i w większej ilości - a jego drużyna miała ręce pełne roboty, Stark zastanawiał się, gdzie, do cholery, Loki ich znajduje.

\- Wiedziałem, że fanfiction jest złe. Kurwa, gadałem o tym cały czas. - W komunikatorze rozbrzmiał głos Clinta. - Ale nigdy w całym tym popieprzonym życiu nie podejrzewałbym, że doprowadzi do zniszczenia świata.


End file.
